Oh My Sweet Jonas: The Sequel
by LittleMissLauren17
Summary: Sequel to the story Oh My Sweet Jonas! Trailer inside! Read and Review!
1. Trailer

**Oh My Sweet Jonas: The Sequel**

_**Previously in the world of Miley Stewart and the Jonas Brothers…**_

**New friendships and secrets revealed.**

"_Sweet Momma it's the Jonas Brothers!"_

"_So "Hannah" is there something you're not telling us? Actually yes, I am in fact Miley Stewart who lives next door."_

**Romances rise and fall.**

"_Miley is my new girlfriend!"_

"_I think we should take a break."_

**New friends get thrown into the bunch, and old friends leave.**

"_The last time I saw these girls Lauren and I were thirteen, Natalie and Joe were sixteen and Alyssa and Kevin were eighteen."_

"_Actually, Oliver is away in Europe so we broke up."_

**And now all the best friends find out they're starring on a new TV show.**

"_Just think soon you'll have to deal with being a celebrity."_

"_Come on lovers! You guys have to pack! We leave in two days!"_

…**And now even more drama is going to arise…**

"_Miley how could you go back to it!"_

"_He loves me unlike you did! I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm eighteen years old, you're not my father!"_

**New romances come up, and others go to the next level.**

"_I want to be with you so badly. You have no idea how badly I want you."_

"_I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

**Fame goes to someone's head and people start resenting it.**

"_I'm the celebrity here, so I get to tell people what I want."_

"_You're a diva! I don't know you anymore!"_

**Mistakes are made, revelations are had, the drama gets a million times worse and Oh My Sweet Jonas things do get shaken up.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own original plot ideas!**

**A/N: You have to read my first story "Oh My Sweet Jonas" before you read this one because it's a continual plot. Thanks! Read and Review! =)**


	2. It's Going to be a Long Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers….**

**A/N: Wow it's been forever since I've actually updated so bear with me. This story is a continuation of Oh My Sweet Jonas. It starts with Nick announcing the details about their new show, Lauren and Nick are still going strong, Alyssa and Kevin are still married and Lilly, Oliver, Miley and Joe soon realize some important things. I promise I will try to update as much as possible and not keep you guys waiting this time. **

**Chapter 1: It's Going to be a Long Run**

_Previously in the lives of Miley Stewart and the Jonas Brothers…._

_I turned to Lauren, "Just think soon you'll have to deal with being a celebrity."_

"_Come on lovers! You guys have to pack! We leave in two days!" Miley screamed throwing Lauren's clothes at us._

**A/N: This chapter is just setting the stage for what's to come. Lilly and Oliver aren't in this chapter but they will come later on in the story.**

**Lauren's POV**

This is all surreal. I can't believe that this is happening to little old me who hasn't been out of New York until this year when I left to go on tour with Nick, Joe, Kevin and Miley. Now I'm starring with all of them in a TV show! In a few months my life went from ordinary to absolutely insane! I never thought I'd get kicked out of my house, date both Nick and Joe and become friends with Hannah Montana AKA Miley Stewart!

**Miley's POV**

I don't know how I feel about seeing Nick and Lauren every day of my life. I mean how would anyone feel seeing their ex boyfriend with his new girlfriend whom he used to cheat on you with? I thought I'd be okay with it but come on; this is like a punishment for me. I wonder if we could possibly reverse everything that happened in these past few months. **(A/N:****Ohhhh****shiiiit,****Miley****'****s****plotting****already.)**

**Robby Ray's POV**

I noticed a lot of hostility between Miley and Lauren and the boys so I signed them up for this reality TV show where they're stuck in a house with no electronics for four months. No one knows that I did this so I have to pretend I know nothing. They think they're doing a show about music and all that jazz. They will probably never speak to me again but they might at least become friends again because Hollywood Records just informed me of another tour that's going to start when they get back.

**Nick's POV**

I know I should be happy but to tell you the truth I'm just plain scared. Since everything transpired Kevin moved out and Joe just keeps shooting me daggers every time he looks at me. When I'm not home I know that he's trying to get to Lauren. How do I know that? She tells me... duh! Another reason, I have to work with Miley. Not fun at all. She's not the type of girl who gives up easily. Fuck my life. I wish I was anyone but Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

**Miley's POV**

"Daddy I'll be fine! Its only four months then I come home for another month. I'm going to be eighteen tomorrow!" I huffed and puffed as my daddy tried talking me into staying home.

He tried to hug me while I picked my bags up, "I know bud I just don't want you to make a decision you're going to regret."

"Don't worry daddy! The only person who's going to regret anything is Nick. I'm perfectly fine." I smiled cynically like I always do when I think of a good idea.

I opened the door to see Joe on the other side getting ready to ring the bell.

"Joe!" I screamed as I jumped into his strong arms. Wow did he get stronger?

He spun me around, "I missed you Miles! It seemed like you fell off the face of the earth!"

"Nope just out becoming more and more successful with each passing second!" I said loud enough for Lauren to hear and drop her suitcase. "Oh! Hi Lauren! I didn't see you there! How are you!" I flashed my million dollar "Miley" smile.

That dumb bitch just frowned and went to the limo to put her stuff away. I think I deserved at least a hello.

"So Joe, why were you at my front door?" I asked bringing my suitcases outside.

He slapped his forehead, "You're an hour late!"

"Shit."

**Nick's POV**

"Nick, she's horrible! She did that on purpose because she knows my story!" Lauren sobbed into my chest.

The limo door opened, speak of the devil, "Why hello there Nicholas, Lauren."

"Fuck off."

She faked a gasp. "Wow Nicky, I don't think your mommy would approve of you using that language!"

"It takes an hour to get to Santa Barbara. Keep your goddamn mouth shut until we get there or I swear to God you'll regret it." I said through clenched teeth.

Then she smiled a smile that would make the devil quiver and turned her attention to Lauren.

"Nick, is she mute or something?" That did it.

I exploded, "Miley, I knew you were a bitch but I didn't think you were a fucking heartless bitch! I thought you had a little bit of moral considering you're a Christian! I have to hear your annoying voice for four months, spare me a goddamn hour of peace!"

"Whoa what's going on in here?" Joe said innocently. He knew damn well what was going on.

I scowled at him too, "Joe, take your little accomplice and stay out of my face. I'm not dealing with you too."

**Joe's POV**

What's got his tightey whiteys in a bunch? Lauren isn't dropping her barely- there thong for him anymore? Come to think of it I haven't heard any screaming coming from Nick's room lately.

"Nick, what's up your ass? Lauren isn't giving any out lately?" I gained a snicker from Miley.

This time Lauren defended herself, "Joe, shut up! And Miley as for you, I honestly expected better from you. But you're nothing but a heartless, disrespectful, dirty bitch. If you even think about looking my way, think twice because Nick isn't going to fight my battles for me anymore, I'm going to fight my own. I will take you down if I have to."

"Oh wow she speaks!"

Kevin came in the limo with Alyssa and nine month old Devin, "Guys no more arguing or cursing we have a baby in the car now."

"Really? 'Cause I thought Lauren was in here the whole time." SLAP! That earned Miley a slap across the face from Lauren.

**Kevin's POV**

This is going to be a long trip.

"Jack, you can leave now. I would love to get there in one piece." I said into the two way speaker. And we were off.

Finally! We're there! Wow this house is absolutely gorgeous!

"Guys, thank you for respecting our wishes and being civil human beings on the ride up." Alyssa said politely.

Nick was the first to acknowledge her, "No problem Alyssa, Lauren and I had a great time playing with Devin. She's such a good baby."

"So I assume you two will be making one very soon?" Miley said loud enough for the entire country to hear.

"That's it Nick, hold my earrings." Lauren said pulling her gigantic hoops out of her perfect ears. "Miley I'm done with your bullshit." She advanced knocking Miley to the ground. None of us knew what to even do so we just stared at the two girls duke it out.

"This is for calling me mute!" SLAP! One point for Lauren.

"This is for stealing my boyfriend!" A right hook in the stomach to Lauren from Miley.

"This is for just being a bitch!" RRRRIIIIPPPPPP! And suddenly Lauren was on her feet with Miley's 8 inch light brown hair extensions in her hand.

She threw them back at Miley who was completely stunned, "Now think twice before saying anything ever again."

"So you must be Miss Stewart and the Jonases? I'm Arielle and I will be your producer for the next four months." This nice lady said shaking all of our hands.

I smiled warmly, "I'm Kevin Jonas. I will be handling everything for the group so if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the premise for this show?"

"Well it's a reality TV show. Mr. Stewart signed all of you up when he saw that things were a little rocky between you guys. You will be in the house behind me for four months with no electronics. The idea is for you all to become friends again because after the show you will be sent right on tour. Our camera crews will film everything as long as you are awake. We really don't enjoy invasion of privacy when everyone is sleeping. So any questions?" She smiled. Oh boy.

**Miley's POV**

"…. So any questions?"

Are you kidding me! My daddy did this! I am not sharing a house with all of these assholes for four months!

"Yeah I have one. Can I go home?" I said pissed off.

She smiled again, "I'm sorry but your father gave specific instructions for you to stay here. Now let's go inside and get settled in."

We walked inside the gigantic mansion and I looked around.

"So Nicky, want to share a room? Or maybe a bed? I know I can make things all better if Lauren isn't satisfying." I bit my lip and twirled my hair. The asshole just walked past me like I wasn't even there.

**Lauren's POV**

I really didn't think this was going to be the kind of TV show that we were going to be on. I don't really want to be friends with Miley.

"Nick, why is this happening?" I whispered once we were finally settled into bed.

He snuggled closer to me, "Baby I don't know. Maybe we should give it a shot though. Mr. Stewart seems to really want us to work things out and maybe we can."

"I'm not even trying Nick. She's been nothing but a bitch to me for a few weeks now." I started crying now. Gosh I'm such a baby.

All Nick did was kiss me passionately and that's all I needed to calm down. Good thing we weren't on camera because it only took a millisecond for him to figure out that clothes can be put on but also taken off. As he lifted my shirt he kissed up my body and made his way back to my mouth. I couldn't help but gasp when his hands roamed my body and settled in some sensitive places. He then attacked my sweet spots on my neck and I couldn't help but be hot and bothered. He started to unbutton my jeans when the door swung open…

"Seriously? Okay look Lauren, you can take my boyfriend but I have to object to you having sex with him while we're under the same roof. And I'm the heartless bitch, you didn't even check to make sure it was okay with me first." Miley smiled innocently and walked out.

Nick rolled onto his back, "This is a fucking joke right?"

"It doesn't have to be…" I rolled on top of him and let's just say… we had a great night.

**Miley's POV**

"So Joe, how does it make you feel knowing Nick lost his virginity before you?" Wow I am a bitch.

He retorted with, "So Miley, how does it make you feel knowing Nick had sex with Lauren and not you?"

"Ha, so we have a comedian here. Look I'm here to make a proposition." I said with a straight face.

Suddenly he was interested, "What kind of proposition?"

"Let's have sex."

Before I knew it he was hungrily kissing me. We were so heated and so into the moment that neither of us realized that we were lacking something….

**A/N: Ooooo what's going to happen with Miley and Joe? I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Read and Review, the more reviews, the quicker the update! Love you!**


	3. You're Supposed to be ADULTS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Period, dot, dot, dot…**

**Chapter 2: You're supposed to be ADULTS!**

_Previously on Oh My Sweet Jonas: The Sequel…._

"_Let's have sex." _

_Before I knew it he was hungrily kissing me. We were so heated and so into the moment that neither of us realized that we were lacking something…._

**Miley's POV**

I'm lying in bed with just a sheer blue sheet covering my body not sure whether to be confident, accomplished or embarrassed. I just had sex with Joe Jonas, but not just any sex… Both of us just lost our virginities.

"Well that was fun, I have to go now." And with that he just walked out.

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop the tears threatening to fall from my blue eyes. What have I done? I silently sobbed to myself behind closed doors because instead of getting satisfaction out of this I'm just embarrassed.

"Miley?" Lauren poked her head in the room.

I threw a pillow at the door, "Don't come in!" And she left.

**Joe's POV**

So I just had sex with Miley… Did I enjoy it?... Yeah why not?... Do I regret it?... Nahh… Do I feel guilty?... Fuck no! She propositioned me, not the other way around. Not my fault.

"Kev, can I talk to you?" I asked Kevin who was too busy making baby sounds to Devin.

He handed her to Alyssa, "Yeah, sure what's up bro?"

"Well last night, Miley and I had sex because we were angry over Lauren and Nick. And well, it was the heat of the moment and well I woke up and there was no condom lying around." My heart is going to pop out of my ribcage.

He took a deep breath, "Are you sure Joe?"

"Kev, what if she gets pregnant? We have to go on tour in four months!" I started to cry but couldn't because baby Devin was crawling up to me.

Alyssa hugged me, "Joe it's going to be fine, I'm sure she isn't and that you're just overreacting."

"I sure hope so."

**Lauren's POV**

I know I shouldn't be spying on personal conversations but there's nothing better to do in this house. What! Miley and Joe… had sex!

"Niiiiiiick!" I screamed looking for my boyfriend.

He came out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel, "What! Who got hurt!"

"Miley and Joe had sex last night!"

Time stopped. Then it all happened so fast I couldn't stop it. The next thing I knew I was running after Nick into Joe's room and jumping between brawling brothers. Wait, why are they fighting?

"Nick!" I screamed trying to get his attention! "NICK!" I screamed louder and he looked at me.

"What? Do you not see me busy here?" He spat.

The bitch instinct in me said to fight him, but the practical instinct said to just walk away… Which is what I did.

**Miley's POV**

Nick and Joe are really fighting over me? Phase one, complete. Time for phase two. Nicky, you'll be mine in no time.

"Boys, boys, I know that I'm attractive but there's plenty of Miley to go around!" I said with a cocky tone.

Nick got right in my face, "Miley can you stop! I get it! You're obsessed with me! You don't have to keep trying to ruin my relationship with Lauren!"

"I hate you Nick!" I cried and ran away.

He screamed after me, "You're pathetic Miley!"

I ran until the fences physically prevented me from running anymore. I wasn't supposed to be vulnerable, this was my game. He knows my weaknesses and he knows what makes me click. I'm not about to let him win though. I promised myself that I'd have the last laugh and I will, I just don't know how.

**Nick's POV**

Three months and twenty-nine days. I didn't think I'd start my countdown this early but I can't wait to get away from this psycho. And now to top it all off, Lauren hates me because I fought Joe because of Miley. Maybe I should just write some new songs because I think Lauren needs some time to cool off.

I took my guitar and strummed, and before I know it I was belting out words to a song…

_This towns too small  
When you run around like you do  
Taking things  
That just don't belong to you_

Picture yourself inside a room now  
Imagine the freedom that you'll lose  
Well, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end  
And baby, it hurts the most  
When you don't have a friend  
And now you don't know who you can trust  
And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end

I know you're scared  
Somebody will find you out  
But you're not aware  
We know what you're all about

Picture yourself inside a room now  
All of the guilt comes down on you  
Well, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end  
And baby, it hurts the most

When you don't have a friend  
And you don't know who you can trust  
And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end

You cry all alone  
Nobody will see you through  
You made your choice  
There's nothing that you can do

Cause, baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
In the end

And baby, it hurts the most  
When you don't have a friend  
And you don't know who you can trust  
And now you're stuck  
On the wrong side of the fence  
Baby, it all comes back to haunt you  
It all comes back to haunt you  
It all comes back to haunt you  
In the end

**(A/N: That was "In The End" by Nick Jonas)**

I have a song! I have to write that down before I completely forget it! I'm going to see if I can sing it on tour!

"Nick?" I heard a small voice on the other side of my door.

I opened it and my heart broke, "Lauren what did you do!" I snatched the scissors out of her hands and grabbed her forearms to inspect the damage. Luckily it was just a few scrapes. "Babe why!"

"Because you want Miley! I thought you loved me Nick but you fought Joe like you still love her!" She sobbed.

I just hugged her tighter, "No, I don't love her! I don't even like her! She's trying to break us up! You have my whole heart! I promise you!"

"Then why would you fight Joe?" She hiccupped.

My tail was between my legs, defeat, "Because he's supposed to be my brother, not a backstabber. Having sex with Miley is stabbing me in the back because she's my ex."

**Joe's POV**

If everyday is going to be like this, they seriously have to let us go. Someone is going to end up dead! Oh finally time for dinner! Day two is almost done.

I sat down right next to Lauren, "I'm sorry Lauren, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Silence.

"Well are you going to talk to me?"

Silence.

"Lauren, the silent treatment is childish!"

Miley butted in, as usual, "Joe, don't even bother! She's mute!"

"Oh my God Miley! Shut your goddamn mouth! You're just a slut so I wouldn't go around talking shit about me!" Lauren finally screamed. "And you, Joe, I'm beyond done with you! Don't even try! Take your crocodile tears and fake apology and shove it up your ass."

Miley looks like she's ready to rip Lauren's head off. I'm debating whether or not to get ready to step in or let them beat the hell out of each other again.

"Lauren, I may be pictured as a slut, but at least I don't help guys cheat on their girlfriends and then date them." Fighting words.

Lauren dropped her fork on the table, "Look, you're just jealous that I have the guy! Are you really that insecure that you have to just keep putting me down to make your pathetic self feel better? Like seriously Miley, I don't like you and I never did, we aren't friends and we never were! I didn't care that Nick cheated on you, wanna know why! Because you're just a spoiled brat who thinks everything should be handed to her because she's famous. Guess what! No one gives a rat's ass! And guess what else! Nick wanted me from the second he met me, and then when he saw me at the mall, he was looking at me… Not you! Get over it! I will always be the one, and you will always be the one he left!"

"Lauren, maybe you should go to a different room. This is unhealthy for both of you." Alyssa said trying to calm us down.

This time Miley stood up, "No! She started it now I'm going to finish it. You're worth less than nothing. Why don't you show everyone your wrists Lauren! And you say I'm insecure. She cuts herself and she says I'm pathetic! At least I don't bleed for fun! Goddamn psycho bitch!..." Miley was cut off.

"Everyone! You're all eighteen and over! You're supposed to be ADULTS! You're just acting like babies! Everyone go to your respected rooms and stay out of each other's faces for the rest of the night! I will figure out how to deal with you all in the morning!" Arielle screamed and sent us to our rooms… So much for being adults.

**Robby Ray's POV**

One minor detail I might have left out… This is live. I'm watching the TV with my jaw on the floor. I thought I raised Miley better than that. She has no respect for these other people. I'm actually embarrassed to call her my daughter right now. I called their house…

_**Arielle/**____**Bold**____**italics**__**…**_**Miley/****Bold****… **_Robby__Ray/__Italics_

_**Hello?**_

_Hey, Arielle. It's Robby Ray Stewart. I was wondering if I could speak to Miley?_

_**Sure. I'll go get her.**_

**What do you want daddy?**

_Miley, I'm watching the show. I thought I raised you better than that. You're just being disrespectful. Can you try to put some effort into this! _

**No.**

_Then I'm just going to cancel the tour. _

**Go ahead. I don't want to spend any more time with them then I have to. I can't even deal with them for two days!**

_You're staying. End of story. Goodbye Miley._

**CLICK.**

Oh wow goodbye to you too.

**Miley's POV**

I can't take this anymore! I absolutely hate it here! I don't want to be an adult anymore because I don't want to be friends with these assholes. Joe is just like his brother. Hit it and quit it, except Nick and I never had sex. He just used me in other ways.

I snuck out of my room and crept into Joe's, "Joe?"

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

I brushed a stray tear away, "I'm sorry Joe. I'm not making things easy here and I regret it. I don't want to lose you as a friend, the others I really don't care, but you always meant something to me."

"You messed up big time Miles." He said monotonously.

More tears fell, "I know and I don't want to lose you Joe. Please don't be like this."

"I really don't know how to react to this. You're eighteen today Miley."

Now I was a human water fountain, "I know and you think anyone recognizes it! I just wanted one happy birthday! I'm an adult."

"So act like it." His voice was like ice.

I ran out of his room. This was such a bad idea. So much for all of us being adults….

**A/N: Wow terrible ending! If anyone has any suggestions let me know! I'm always open to new ideas and I will credit you! Keep reading and reviewing! I love you guys! –Lauren **


End file.
